


First Encounter

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Gaster Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Shy Gaster, first encounter, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



You weren’t sure what you were expecting when you followed Sans through one of his little shortcuts. Well, obviously, you expected to be over by Grillby’s, but that wasn’t the case, as you soon found out. It seemed that maybe Sans had taken a wrong turn while taking his shortcut, but you weren’t a hundred percent certain. After all, the skeleton knew the Underground like the back of his hand. So for him to have made a wrong turn…

It was… unnerving.

“Huh. Guess I missed a turn,” Sans said, confirming your suspicions. The pit that had formed in your stomach grew at his confirmation. Then, just as your eyes landed on a mysterious door that you didn’t recognize, he continued, “Come on, let’s head back.” When he noticed that you weren’t following, his brow ridges drew together some in concern. He followed your gaze. “I wouldn’t go through that door if I were you. The guy who lives there? Well… He likes to be left alone.” When you still didn’t follow him, he sighed. “Alright. It’s your funeral. Meet me at Grillby’s when you’re done, alright?” With that, he walked away, leaving you alone with the mysterious door.

You were hesitant as you approached the door. Every part of your mind was setting off warning bells, but you didn’t want to listen to them. You were curious and nervous, and you weren’t sure which one was going to win out until you jumped, your hand having reached out to the doorknob and having felt the horrid chill that accompanied it. You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat then, worrying at your bottom lip. It was now or never…

When you opened the door, it creaked slowly, opening to a room of pure black. You couldn’t tell the floor from the walls or the ceiling.

It frightened you.

You hesitantly placed a foot into the darkness before you, feeling solid ground. It was soon joined by the other. As soon as you were fully into the room, the door slammed shut behind you. You jumped and immediately turned, trying to grab the doorknob. It wouldn’t budge. You felt panic rise up in your throat, and when you heard something move behind you, you immediately rounded on it, one hand on the door knob just in case it would miraculously open for you if you willed it hard enough.

Before you was a tall monster, hunched over some, with skeletal hands that had holes in the palms and cracks over one eye hole and under the other. Bright lights, akin to Sans’s own, illuminated the sockets as a smile pulled at his cheeks.

“Wh-who are you…?” you breathed, finding that your fear… was slowly ebbing away.

He didn’t answer you, merely staring at you as though he was trying to figure you out. He then moved closer silently. When you pressed yourself closer to the door, he paused, tilting his head curiously at you. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, you slowly relaxed, your hand not nearly as tight around the doorknob as it had been before. He righted his head some then took a step back for your comfort, which you silently appreciated.

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments before you swallowed some, looking him up and down. You then opened your mouth for a moment, as though to say something, but you weren’t sure what it was that you were wanting to say, so you closed it. He looked at your expectantly, as though waiting for the words that didn’t come. You tried to think of something to say, but nothing immediately came to mind, so you said the first thing that came to mind:

“You’re cute.”

He looked at you some in surprise, a pale purple blush dusting his cheeks. He then smiled a bit more, vanishing from sight with the blink of an eye. Behind you, you heard the latch of the door. When you turned, the door came open once more with a creak. You looked back before stepping through it. Once it closed shut behind you, you noticed that it, too, vanished with the blink of an eye.

Who had that been behind that door? Why did he hide in the endless void of darkness? How did Sans know him? There were many a question running through your head, many of which that you didn’t have an answer for. You weren’t sure that you _would_ get any of those answers, either.

But right then, right there, in that very moment… You found that you were longing to see that mysterious monster once more.

Why, you definitely didn’t know.


End file.
